Just a Dream
by Crystal Jaganshi
Summary: After 'Dream a Dream' Shikamaru is influenced to pop the question. SHIKATEMA ONESHOT


Just a Dream

"Will you marry me?"

The question had been said so nonchalantly that anyone could have thought it too be as significant as "How are you today?" But then again, it wasn't like him to make a big deal out of things. He had planned on asking the rough blonde and he thought that today would be the day. He didn't get a ring, he didn't know what she would like and besides, it was much too troublesome anyway because then everyone would be making a big deal.

He bit his lip at the long pause and glanced downward at the woman in question. All apprehension and fear faded as he let a wry smile cross his lips. Even if he was being nonchalant about it, it still took a great deal of courage and resolve to say those four words. He sighed somewhat sadly as he turned his gaze back up to the clouds, the weight of the woman sleeping on him bothering more than it had before.

The hands behind his head moved so that one was rubbing her back gently, the other playing with her hair. She didn't stir at his touch; she was always a heavy sleeper. How he had ever come to love this woman, he didn't think he would ever know. What he did know was that a smile from this woman made him simply melt and the desire to hold her was enough to drive him mad.

"You would move here you know." he said softly, half to himself half to her even though he knew she couldn't hear. "But, since you still work for your brother, you would still see your home."

He paused in his thoughts about their possible future and considered on whether going on. It felt so good to tell her that, even if she wasn't listening, so he decided to continue.

"We would have a large house, in a square shape. Half of it would be in Konoha style, the other Suna. But in the middle would be our room, the joining of the two villages you know? And our children would sleep in the Leaf and Sand wings." He chuckled softly.

"I've thought about this way too much." He paused as a large unseen smile crept up his face. "I can't help it though. What else am I going to think about while watching the clouds? The future seemed like the best thing, even though it was completely different than what I had first imagined."

He was talking to her fully now as he felt the rise and fall of her body underneath his hand. He returned the hand that was playing with her hair to the back of his head and continued.

"I wanted a simple wife, a daughter then a son, and then when my daughter got married I would retire from being a shinobi and play shogi the rest of my life. Pretty simple hu? I highly doubt that particular dream will come true now." He laughed a bit and sighed happily.

"Well maybe the daughter comming before the son will. Maybe. Who knows now? You most certainly aren't simple and plain but that's okay. Adds some spice to my life I suppose." He paused again and looked downward at the sleeping woman on his chest.

"They'd be great shinobi, our children. I assume that the daughter you would take under your wing and she'd become a proud woman of Suna, like you. I wouldn't mind letter her go to train there either. But only for a little bit. It won't be very troublesome when you're gone and I know how much you hate that."

He looked down at her again, just to make sure she was still in her peaceful slumber before continuing. "And our son would be trained by me and learn all the Nara secrets. Not like our daughter won't though… although, knowing my luck our daughter will be like me and our son, you. Ah well. I don't think it will be too troublesome."

He decided he had spilled enough of his inner most thoughts that would serve as blackmail for a lifetime for some friends, and decided to enjoy the clouds. That cloud looked like a leaf… oh look, a bunny rabbit. That makes… 115 total now. And that one the queen on a shogi board. The queen… he glanced down at the woman and looked up at the clouds again. Judging by where the sun was, they should probably get going.

He removed the hand on the woman's back and pushed his upper body off the ground, ignoring the groans from the woman on top of him.

"I don wanna wake up yet…" She whined, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling her face into his chest.

"C'mon Temari, your brothers will be worried."

"Noooo….. not yet Shika……" She tried to push herself further into his chest but was unable to.

"Why?"

"The dream… I want it to come back…."

"What was your dream?"

"…Not telling."

"Why not?"

"It's… embarrassing to say aloud."

"Quit being troublesome woman. What is it?"

She re-sunggled herself into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He made no effort to stand up and he looked down at her, wondering what could possibly so embarrassing for her. She never got embarrassed, not even came to when she was on her period. Heck, she told him every time that she was to give him fair warning.

"Well, erm…. I had a dream that you… umm…."

He could feel more heat radiate into his body and he knew she was blushing like crazy. He pulled her away from his chest and he didn't try to tilt her head so he could look her in the eyes. She wouldn't say anything if he did.

"That I?" he said softly. She seemed to relax at his soft tone.

"That you asked me to marry you. And then you talked about our house and chil- Now you think I'm crazy!" She cried accusingly pointing at him, tears unnaturally brimming the bottom of her eyes.

The accused, who had covered his mouth and his scarlet face looking away, looked at her surprised. He felt her push herself away from him but he wrapped his arms around her, gripping her against his body as she struggled to get away.

"No, Temari, listen! It's not like that! You see I-"

"No! Let me go!" She yelled but she gave up struggling and he felt the cloth covering his shoulder dampen as she laid her head on it.

"Listen," he said softly and she shook her head, "I… I did say that. I… I did ask you to marry me but you were sleeping so I guess I… got carried away in my thoughts."

Her head pulled up slowly and she sniffled, her red nose pouting in disbelief. "Really?" She asked wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, really." He said softly, giving her a small smile.

"Well in that case," she huffed hands on her hips, "I suppose I would have to say yes!"

With those words she threw her arms around his neck and he sighed relieved. He wrapped his arms around her body and stroked her back lovingly. She nuzzled his neck with her nose as she sighed his name.

"Shikamaru, Shikamaru, Shikamaru…"

The air around him began to fell odd and he raised his head to look around. He didn't see anything but Temari, and all around him began to say his name louder and louder.

"Shikamaru, Shikamaru, SHIKAMARU!"

He shot up into the air only to have his forehead smack hard into someone's hand. He opened his eyes groggily and stared right into purple fabric, and out of the corners of his eyes he saw black fishnet covering one leg partially and the other looked smooth as silk.

"Baka, I've been calling your name for who knows how long now. I have to go home now. Well home that is my hotel room."

The hand moved away from his forehead and Temari shifted herself so she was out of the straddle she was in when he woke up and standing next to him instead. He scratched his head and saw that the sun had just finished setting. He looked back up at his 23 year old girlfriend and sighed. It had been a good dream while it lasted.

She offered a hand and he took it, pulling him up. They began to walk in silence through the forest slowly, taking their time. He held her hand loosely, his other hand in his pocket. She however wasn't like her usual self. Normally, she walked close to him and practically hugged his arm when they were alone, holding his hand in a comfortable grip. Today however, she kept her distance and the only thing that kept their hands together was his fingers.

Finally, he stopped and asked "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, her face pensive. She knew it would be useless to protest and deny that anything was wrong but usually she did it anyway. He knew her too well to believe her. Shikamaru began to walk again, this time letting go of her hand and putting it in his pocket.

"W-wait! Umm…"

He stopped at her voice and turned around. Her visage was serious and she had her hands on her hips with her thumbs around her waist. Shikamaru knew that she had something important to say from that stance and that he shouldn't take it lightly whatever she had to say.

She sighed and said "When you were sleeping, I heard you talking in your sleep."

Shikamaru immediately paled, something that did not go unnoticed by his girlfriend. She walked up to him slowly and curiously as she spoke "You mentioned my brother, Suna, a big house, children, a simple wife, and shogi. Now I assume since you mentioned both my home and my brother that you were talking about me. So out with it."

Now she was frustrated. A frustrated Temari usually became a mad Temari. And a mad Temari usually got her way. Shikamaru contemplated on outright telling her about his dream but... it was much more fun to tease her. It wouldn't make her too mad. At least, he hoped not.

"Oh, it was nothing really. You were in it but it's no big deal. We were just watching the clouds." Shikamaru said casually and turned towards the village and began to walk away. He imagined her head cock to the side and brows furrow and sure enough, she got in front of him, making him stop.

"And?" She demanded, eyebrows raised. Ah, how he loved this woman as demanding as she was. It was because she was so demanding that made him play games with her. He would bait her, let her grab the hook, and all he had to do was reel her in. Oh yes, he had defiantly found a way out of being a whipped man like his father. For the most part at least…

"And I just asked you to marry me." He yawned but it was cut short when his lips were crushed against hers and when he felt his feet leave the ground and his back hit it instead.

She broke the kiss and Shikamaru asked "I take that as a?"

"I want to hear the rest of this dream." She purred, her body arched in a pounce like position, a position and tone of voice that Shikamaru couldn't resist. Oh well, her brothers wouldn't mind her coming home a bit late. And if they did, then he was sure Temari would make them change their minds. After all, they couldn't kill their future brother-in-law now could they?


End file.
